


La recette du Bonheurs ( Avec un peu de romance)

by AllenKune



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune
Summary: La cuisine permet de partager des liens, de faire connaitre à quelqu'un ses sentiments. A travers la cuisine, Fried s'exprime avec la même finesse qu'avec une épée ou sa magie. Elle lui permet de mettre des mots sur ses émotions, de montré à ses amis qu'il s'inquiète pour eux et même de se rapprochait de ses collègues de la guilde.
Relationships: Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine
Kudos: 5





	La recette du Bonheurs ( Avec un peu de romance)

**Author's Note:**

> "Le petit Salon d'Ecriture" est un discord d'entre aide d'écriture français, mais aussi de défis d'écritures, de salons de discutions et de plusieurs espaces pour les lecteurs qui peuvent participe à un défi de lecture avec des récompenses à la clés et un salon de demande d'histoire. En somme on parle beaucoup, on partage nos passions, nos ship favori ainsi que nos fandom fétiche et on répond a des défis, en s'entre aidant dans nos gros projets.  
> Rejoignez-nous grâce à cette [ Petite invitation ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag) !

Fried n'avait pas l'habitude de cuisiner à la guilde. Il préférait le confort qu'offrait la cuisine de sa maison mais elle était trop petite pour cuisiner avec quelqu'un. Fried n'avait jamais aimé les regarde qu'il recevait quand il cuisiner. Un homme n'était pas sensé cuisiner et son orientation sexuelle ainsi que ses manières lui avait valut plus d'une remarque désagréable. Les évènements ne lui avaient pas laissé le temps non plus de cuisiner. La guilde semblait toujours être prit dans les pires problèmes. Cela ne laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour préparer des plats vraiment conséquent. Il n'avait put faire de dessert vraiment soigné depuis un moment, n'y même cuisiné quelque chose de plus compliquer qu'un curry. Cela lui avait manqué.

Puis Wendy l'avais regardé avec un regard que seule une jeune fille était capable d'offrir. Des yeux de chiens battu pour apprendre à cuisiner des desserts et des plats plus préparer que la viande rôtie qu'ils mangeaient en mission avec l'équipe de Natsu.

Il savait que cet étrange attrait pour la cuisine ne venait pas simplement de la lassitude de manger en mission de plat basique ou de devoir prendre ses repas à la guilde. C'était dans le but d'impressionner quelqu'un, de plaire à quelqu'un. On ne devenait pas soudainement intéresser par la cuisine sans raison. Fried voyait comment la jeune fille regardait la mage de Lamia Scale. Il connaissait se genre de regard, il avait été pareil plus jeune. Avec un soupir amusé il avait donné rendez-vous à la petite chasseuse de dragon dans l'après-midi, le temps qu'il achète les ingrédients nécessaires pour le plat.

Sheria était une jeune fille avec une dent sucré, et Fried connaissait le plat parfait pour ça. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ferait cette recette, pour être honnête le mage runique ne pensait pas faire cette recette pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il ne pensait pas non plus qu'il devrait donner un jour des cours de cuisines à quelqu'un.

Pile à l'heure du rendez-vous, alors que Fried vérifiait chaque ingrédient, il vit une petite tête bleue venir timidement vers lui. L'invitant silencieusement à prendre place à coté de lui, le duo commençait à cuisiner. 

A l'aide d'un économe, Fried épluchait la rhubarbe sous le regard attentif de Wendy. Il expliquait doucement en découpant le fruit comment choisir une rhubarbe mur. Il laissait à la plus jeune le travail de couper les fraises et les framboises en quartiers tandis qu'il beurrait le moule pour le gâteau. 

Dans un petit saladier Fried versé les bols de sucre, farine, poudre d'amandes et de cannelle soigneusement pesait avant d'ajouté le beurre. Wendy put mélanger la pâte jusqu'à obtenir une texture sableuse tandis que Fried faisait la pâte sablée. Une fois la pâte plaçait dans le plat à tarte, il laissa Wendy verser la préparation dans le moule avec les fruits. 

Fried fini par saupoudrait le mélange avec du sucre vanillé et des amandes concassées en décorations. Le plat fut glissé dans le four et une courte attente commença. 

Hésitant à discuter pour combler le silence, Wendy remerciait timidement Fried. Le mage runique hochait la tête, avouant que cela l'avait plus de cuisiner avec la plus jeune chasseuse de dragon et l'invitant à venir avec lui la prochaine fois qu'elle souhaite offrit une sucrerie à Sheria. Il cacha habillement son sourire en faisant rougir la jeune mage mais la rassurait que cela plaira à la chasseuse de dieu. Personne ne pouvait résister à un crumble à la fraise-framboise-rhubarbe, il l'avait testé personnellement et les résultats étaient très satisfaisants.

Il en eu la preuve une nouvelle fois peu après le départ de la mage, courant sans aucun doute vers son lieu de rendez-vous avez deux parts de crumble recouvert de crème fouetté. Une tête blonde se glissait curieux dans la cuisine, souriant en voyant les assiettes soigneusement dressé. Deux assiettes recouvertes d'une crème fraiche que Fried avait fait pour apprendre à Wendy à le faire plus tard, pas parce que le chasseur de dragon qui venait vers lui aimé les crèmes fouettés sur les gâteaux. 

Luxus sourit en piquant un bout de fraise restait dans le plat. Il embrassa le cuisinier quand celui-ci s'apprêta à le gronder avec un sourire. " En raison de quel honneur nous avons droit à ça? " Demandait Luxus en regardant avec nostalgie le dessert.

"Wendy avait besoin d'un coup de main." Répondit Fried, souriant en tendant à Luxus une cuillère de crème fouetté. Le chasseur hocha la tête, acceptant sans honte la douceur sucré. "J'espère qu'elle reviendra bientôt. Cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu droit à ta cuisine. Cela nous manque." Avoua Luxus en prenant le mage runique dans ses bras pour partager un nouveau baisé, laissant les actions finir ses pensées.


End file.
